Water filters have been utilized to filter the entire water stream entering a residence or place of business, continuously or upon demand. The water filter removes particles, and/or chemicals and/or metals from the water stream, especially for drinking purposes.
Typically, commercial prior art water filters include only a single filter, typically formed with charcoal as the filter medium. Such water filters are not as efficient as desired. The prior art water filters also typically are designed to be mounted under the sink and are permanently coupled into the water stream.
It would be desirable to provide a water filter unit which includes a plurality of different filter units for the water stream, provides filtered water on demand and which has a cabinet which can be free standing or otherwise mounted as desired.